


want me to go with you? -version 2-

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan babies - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Parents, Tears, rowaelin babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: this was a prompt sent to me by @tangledraysofsunshine . I had two different ideas for the prompt when I saw it, this is the second. hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elorcan - Relationship, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502036
Kudos: 20





	want me to go with you? -version 2-

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent to me by @tangledraysofsunshine . I had two different ideas for the prompt when I saw it, this is the second. hope you enjoy :)

Standing in the middle of Orynth Central Station’s packed parking lot, Aelin watched as her husband hauled a large trunk out of the back of their car. It was quite a feat, given the four year old boy clinging to his side. In her arms, Seren craned her little neck to peek over Aelin’s shoulder at the bustling train station behind them with curious blue eyes.

Aspen shifted restlessly beside her, shuffling his feet on the pavement, and Aelin glanced at her eldest son. 

She knew that he was nervous because her normally talkative boy had been quite as a mouse since breakfast. She couldn’t say that she blamed him; doing anything for the first time was always scary. 

And this was a first. His first time attending the Terrasen School of Magic. His first time away from home for an extended length of time. 

Feeling her own nerves prickle at the thought, Aelin reached over and brushed her fingers through his short silver-white hair and Aspen leaned a little bit closer into her side.

Over at the car, Eyas was still hanging onto Rowan’s coat, watching his father with wide pine green eyes as Rowan finally hauled the second trunk out of the car and onto the waiting luggage cart. A couple strolled by a short distance away and Eyas practically glued himself to Rowan’s leg, eyeing them warily until they moved further away. Rowan smiled and placed his hand on the little boy’s silver-clad head before turning back to their oldest daughter. 

Whatever he said drew a long-suffering sigh from the thirteen year old. “I can push my own cart, dad,” Aurelia replied, rolling her pine green eyes.

Rowan chuckled softly, turning to close the trunk of the car. “Alright, love.”

Aura grabbed the cart with her luggage and quickly took off for the station doors, her golden braid swaying down her back as she went. 

A laugh escaped Aelin at her daughter’s eagerness. Her solemn little girl, who took entirely too much after her father in temperament, seldom outwardly showed such enthusiasm for anything. 

Rowan was smiling after her as well, shaking his head slightly. And then he scooped up Eyas up off his feet, the little boy giving a peal of laughter, and sat him up on the back of the Aspen’s luggage cart. “You want to ride with me, don’t you, _eun-beag_?” 

“Yes!” Eyas grinned up Rowan, his little hands gripping the handle of the cart. 

Aelin smiled at the two of them but Seren made a tiny noise of protest and began wriggling in Aelin’s arms, wanting down. “Me too,” she cried. “Me too!” She was running for Rowan as soon as her little feet touched the ground. Rowan helped her climb up next to her brother and he began pushing the cart towards the station after Aurelia. 

With her arm still around her son, Aelin followed, Aspen remaining at her side. They sidled up next to Rowan and Aelin leaned over, bumping her shoulder against his bicep. He flashed her a crooked grin in return. 

They found Aura impatiently waiting for them inside, near the hidden entrance to their platform. 

Rowan grinned, ducking his head down between Eyas and Seren where the two still clung to the handlebar of the cart. “Hold on,” he told them quietly, wrapping his arms a bit more securely around the both of them as he aimed Aspen’s trolley for the seemingly ordinary brick wall. The little ones giggled, the sound bringing a smile to Aelin’s lips on this emotional day. A few quick steps and they vanished, passing through the wall as easily as stepping through a doorway.

Next to her, Aspen halted mid-step, and Aelin saw his tan face go a bit pale. Those turquoise and gold eyes widening as they flashed up to her face, almost seeming to ask _do I have to_? 

As Aurelia turned her cart around, she too caught the look on her younger brother’s face and paused. She looked at him questioningly when he didn’t make to follow their father and siblings and slowly maneuvered her cart around to stand next to him. “What’s wrong?” she asked him softly.

“What if-,” Aspen worried his lip. “What if it doesn’t let me through?”

Aura’s brow furrowed. “You’ve been through before.”

“But what if it doesn’t _now_?” 

Aelin felt her heart twist at the look on her son’s face, his silver brows drawn, eyes shining with moisture. He had been so excited when he had received his acceptance letter. The past two years, he had joined them in seeing Aurelia off to school and had wanted to go with her. Had cried on the drive home because he couldn’t go. And now… 

Now that his time had finally come, he was terrified it was a mistake. That he wouldn’t be allowed in.

Aelin watched as Aurelia gave him one of her rare smiles. And then she reached over and took his hand. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Tears welled in Aelin’s eyes and she choked back a sob, even as her heart melted at the sweet gesture. Gods, she really had been doing such a good job so far this morning… 

Aspen’s silver head nodded slowly and Aura turned to look up at her. “Mama, will you take my cart?”

“Yeah- Yes, love.” Her traitorous voice quavered, but she tried not to let either of her children see the tears in her eyes. “I’ve got it.”

Aura released her cart and led Aspen over to the wall. She waited, watching her brother’s face carefully. One heartbeat passed. Then two. He gave a small nod. And together they stepped through the barrier. 

Aelin followed them more slowly, taking an extra moment to try and get her emotions back under control, and then she too stepped through the wall. 

The platform was busier than the mall the day before Yulemas. Frazzled parents, children of every age running rampant. The poor attendants from the train looked to be at their wits end already and there was till half an hour yet until the train left. 

But Aelin sought out her son, and she noted with immense relief that his demeanor had changed. The smile was back on his face. His eyes alight with renewed wonder at all the people, the flashes of school colors and towering stacks of luggage, at the owls and cats and frogs in their little carriers. 

Slowly, she rolled Aura’s cart over next to where her husband stood, and she grinned when she saw that Eyas had slunk down off the trolley to wrap around Rowan’s knees again, the little boy none too happy about the presence of all these strangers. 

“There’s Callan,” Rowan pointed out to Aurelia, nodding across the platform to a trio dark-haired people, as he leaned down to try and pry Eyas off.

“And Aunty Elide and Uncle Lorcan!” Aspen added excitedly. 

At the mention of their uncle, both Eyas and Seren looked up, their little faces brightening. 

Weaving through the crowds, they made their way over to their friends. Callan’s dark head towered over the other children, already tall for a boy his age. Taking after his giant of a father. 

As they grew nearer, Aelin could see Moira, Elide and Lorcan’s daughter, pouting. Her arms wrapped around Callan’s leg and her pretty face drawn in the most Lorcan-like scowl that Aelin had ever seen. Lorcan was kneeling before them, trying to convince the little girl to release her death grip on her brother.

It didn’t seem to be going well. Apparently Lorcan didn’t fare well when given a dose of his own demeanor. 

Aura ran ahead, followed by Aspen. Eyas and Seren were close behind, making a beeline for Lorcan; a fascination that neither she nor Rowan could understand. Callan gave the older two a pained smile as Elide stepped in and finally removed Moira from her brother. 

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Aelin. As if in a daze, she saw Elide smile in greeting, saw her hug both Aspen and Aura. She saw Lorcan laughing with Rowan as the two tried to wrangle in the young ones, who were chasing each other and climbing on the luggage carts. Aelin knew that she spoke to with them all too. To Rowan, to Elide and Lorcan, to Callan and even her own children, but for the life of her, she couldn’t recall a word she said. 

At some point, the luggage was taken away by the attendants to be packed on the train. 

And before Aelin knew it, long before she would ever be ready, it was time to say goodbye. 

Her vision began to blur as Aurelia and Aspen hugged their father, and then herself. She held onto them tightly, never wanting to let either of them go, but she knew that she had no choice. 

Blinking back tears, she kissed their cheeks and told them she loved them. Reminded them to look after one another and to be sure and write every week. And to not get into _too_ much trouble; Aspen was so much like herself, gods help them if he got into half of the things she and Rowan had in school. 

Her control slipped as they said goodbye to Eyas and Seren, who were both beginning to sniffle, as if finally realizing that something big was about to happen. She quickly swiped away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks before they could notice.

In a blink they were on the train. All smiling faces and little hands waving as they peered though the open windows of their compartments. And then the clock was chiming eleven and just as it always did, the train began to pull away from the platform.

“Bye mama! Bye dad!”

“Bye! I love you!” 

And just like that, Aelin crumbled. She was honestly surprised that she had managed it this long, holding herself together. Hiding just how much another of their children heading off to school was affecting her. Not that she had ever fooled Rowan. She had seen her husband’s knowing looks, and had glimpsed the same emotions swimming in his own eyes. 

He had held her together before, when Aura had left for the first time. And last year it had been a little easier, but now it was hitting her all over again. 

The hormones certainly weren’t helping matters.

Eyas pressed up against her legs and Aelin scooped him up into her arms, kissing him on the cheek. His little head dropped onto her shoulder sadly. 

The only consolation she found in all of this was that it would be several more years until Eyas and Seren were old enough for this particular first and she would have time to at least attempt to prepare herself for it. 

Rowan’s strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and tucking her into the warmth of his side and Aelin tilted her head back to gaze up at his face. She found him still smiling after their children as the train slowly pulled away. But there was silver lining his own eyes.

In his other arm he held Seren, tears staining her rounded cheeks. Her little hands were making ‘grabby’ motions as she waved frantically at her brother and sister as she chanted ‘Bye-bye! Bye-bye!’.

Sensing Aelin’s stare, Rowan turned his pine green eyes on her, giving her a reassuring smile as he said, “They’re going to be fine, fireheart.” And then his smile turned softer, more knowing, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her brow. “And so are you,” he promised.

Aelin gave him a watery smile in return, snaking her own arm around his waist to hold him a bit tighter as she turned back to the departing train. 

The two little faces she loved with her whole heart were no longer gazing back at them from the window.

Her throat tightened with a mix of emotions, both pride and heartache and everything in between, and she rested her cheek against Rowan’s chest as her tears continued to fall. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kids ages: Aurelia - 13, Aspen - 11, Eyas - 4, Seren - 3. Callan - 14, Moira - 4. Aelin is 34, Rowan is 35.


End file.
